


Снежная буря

by Alma_Feurige, WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts R-NC-17 [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deal with a Devil, Drama, First Time, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Season/Series 03, Single work, Slash, Smut, WTF Lucifer 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Summary: За пару дней перед Сочельником первый убийца и дьявол оказываются отрезанными от всего мира далеко в горах Колорадо. Им обоим очень нужно рождественское чудо, но по законам их мира любое чудо ты можешь сотворить только сам.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts R-NC-17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173791
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст не инструкция для выживания, автор заранее извиняется за неточности.

Посадка на рейс в Лос-Анджелес уже заканчивалась, когда Маркус вдруг услышал:

— Как мило, что ты меня подождал!

Помахав Маркусу, Люцифер выудил из кармана пальто документы и посадочный талон. Галантно протянул их сотруднице аэропорта. Попросил прощения за опоздание — кажется, даже прошептал какой-то комплимент — и недовольная прежде дама улыбнулась ему в ответ.

Люцифер поспешил на борт. Маркус, покачав головой, поплелся за ним.

Он чувствовал себя невыносимо усталым: у них опять ничего не получилось. Все началось с того, что Люцифер вычитал где-то дурацкую легенду племени арапахо. Мол, тысячу лет назад кузнец запечатал небесные молнии в наконечниках стрел — все для того, чтобы убивать богов. А значит, и бессмертных, решил Люцифер. И развел бурную деятельность по поиску этих самых стрел — или того, что от них осталось спустя века. Так что на выходных Маркус и Люцифер полетели в Денвер. Арендовали машину — конечно, Роллс-Ройс, ведь дьявол не может опуститься до обычного Форда — и в час ночи добрались до небольшого музея в индейской резервации. Сигнализацию пришлось отключить, дверь взломать, а стекло на стенде разбить — и все для того, чтобы украсть древний камешек, оказавшийся обычным археологическим мусором.

Теперь они возвращались в Лос-Анджелес: самолет был маленький, а бизнес-класс оказался чуть менее тесным, чем эконом. Пока Люцифер укладывал свое пальто на полку, Маркус уже устроился около окна — снимать куртку он не стал, застегнул ремень безопасности и закрыл глаза.

Именно в этот момент его толкнули в бок.

— Вы только посмотрите, лейтенант, — сказал ему на ухо Люцифер, поправляя лацканы пиджака. — Если бы я знал, что на нашем рейсе будет такая красавица, я бы специально пришел пораньше. Ничего! Сколько нам лететь, два с половиной часа? Отлично. Я всю жизнь не могу устоять перед стюардессами. Ну, последние сто лет своей жизни. Зато я всегда знаю, как скоротать время в полете.

Стюардесса и впрямь была хороша: стройная, фигуристая, с оливковой кожей, роскошные каштановые волосы стянуты в пучок на затылке. В любое другое время Маркус даже пожелал бы Люциферу удачи.

Но сейчас ему просто хотелось спать. И чтобы Люцифер заткнулся.

— В следующий раз мы полетим разными самолетами, — заметил Маркус.

— Не ревнуй, Маркус, — ответил Люцифер. Глаза его вдруг заблестели. — Постой, ты только что сказал, что уже планируешь наше следующее с тобой путешествие? Кстати, медового месяца у нас так и не было. Может, устроим? Париж, Лондон, Гавайи или нам хватит Нью-Йорка? Давай просто возьмем номер люкс для новобрачных в «Плазе»?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я терпеть не могу, когда кто-то опаздывает.

— О, Маркус. Мне жаль. Как я мог! Ты ведь беспокоился обо мне, правда?

Маркус решил ничего не отвечать. Отвернулся и вгляделся в белую пургу, плясавшую за стеклом. На Денвер надвигался снежный шторм: повезло, что хотя бы их рейс не отменили.

На мгновение Маркус представил колючий снег, бьющий в лицо, и поежился.

Впечатлившая Люцифера стюардесса как раз объясняла правила безопасности, а самолет тем временем выруливал на взлетную полосу.

— Сочельник уже совсем скоро, — не унимался Люцифер. — Ты купил подарки?

— Подарки? Кому? Я живу один.

— Хотя бы коллегам. Мисс Лопес, например, оценила бы такой царский жест с твоей стороны. Кстати, я тоже живу один.

Маркус пожал плечами.

— То есть дьявол теперь отмечает Рождество? Мир и вправду сошел с ума.

— А что, кто-то может мне запретить? — удивился Люцифер.

— Дай я угадаю. Хлоя пригласила тебя на рождественский ужин?

— Конечно.

— У вас с ней…

— К моему сожалению, нет. Там будет ее мама, Дэниэл и, конечно, их маленькая хулиганка. Между прочим, юная мисс Декер очень хотела, чтобы я пришел. Я же не мог отказать ей, верно?

— Разумеется, — кивнул Маркус. — Причем все это не мешает тебе надеяться на секс со стюардессой.

— Надеяться? — рассмеялся Люцифер. — Ты бы еще сказал мечтать. Я не мечтаю, я действую. Скоро увидишь.

Спорить Маркусу не хотелось, и он снова закрыл глаза.

К счастью, Люцифер его больше не терзал: похоже, и впрямь переключился на стюардессу, попросив ее принести шампанское. Самолет меж тем уже поднялся в воздух и резко набирал высоту. Мерный звук двигателя убаюкивал, и Маркусу казалось, что это у него самого отросли крылья и теперь он может скользить по облакам.

Когда самолет затрясло, Маркус на мгновение продрал глаза. И тут же сказал себе, что это всего лишь обычная турбулентность. Ведь если бы Силы Небесные решили помешать дьяволу и первому убийце в осуществлении их отчаянного плана, они бы с Люцифером рухнули в Ад намного раньше.

Лишь только Маркус подумал об этом, как Небеса ответили ему.

Рев мотора превратился в рык, полный гнева, и в следующий миг Маркуса будто расплющило между двух каменных плит.

Стало темно.


	2. Chapter 2

Он пришел в сознание от боли. Или от яркого света, льющегося с неба подобно раскаленному добела железу. Кажется, он уже пробовал раскаленное железо: лет триста или четыреста назад. Не сработало. Чудовищные ожоги зажили за неделю, и он опять не смог умереть.

Маркус все-таки разлепил глаза: казалось, будто он уже лежит в могиле, похороненный заживо, и только этот ослепляющий холодный свет напоминает ему, что он все еще жив.

Он попытался встать, сбросить с себя могильные камни — и не смог.

Зато вспомнил, что случилось: самолет, на котором он летел, упал. Еще бы, такая буря. Значит, в корпус попала молния, и, стало быть, это вовсе не могильные камни, а обломки самолета, которые сейчас не дают ему подняться. Маркус пошевелил пальцами. Осторожно высвободил ладонь. Обломок давил на него сверху, и он принялся давить в ответ. Налег что есть силы, и свинцовая тяжесть поддалась.

Ослепляющего света стало еще больше, и на секунду Маркус зажмурился.

Левую руку он все-таки, похоже, вывихнул — она распухла. Правая была в норме. Немного побаливала голова, и немилосердно ныло в лодыжке.

«Это пройдет», — сказал себе Маркус. Всегда проходило. Любые ожоги, любые переломы. Нужно немного времени, и он будет в порядке. Он высвободил ногу, сбросил с себя остальные обломки и пополз навстречу солнцу.

Рухнул в сугроб и застонал от боли в ноге.

Заставил себя встать и осмотреться. Вокруг не было ничего, кроме гор и снега. И солнца. А самолет лежал на боку, разорванный напополам. Вряд ли при падении кто-то выжил, кроме него. Вряд ли в самолете был кто-то еще, проклятый Богом.

«Люцифер, — вспомнил Маркус. — Где же Люцифер?»

Пошатываясь, он подошел к разлому в корпусе, откуда вылез.

Внутри была смерть, но ее Маркус не боялся. Принялся разгребать обломки: тяжелые, с острыми рваными краями. Пару раз он поранил ладонь, а потом вдруг коснулся человеческих пальцев: уже холодных, оцепеневших. Оттащив в сторону кресло, Маркус увидел ту самую стюардессу, с которой флиртовал Люцифер.

Маркус осторожно вытащил ее тело из обломков. Отнес в сторону, положил в сугроб. Большего он для нее сделать не мог.

Прошел еще час, когда Маркус отрыл среди обломков тонкий кожаный чемодан, похожий на тот, что был в руках у Люцифера. В глубине мелькнуло что-то темное, Маркус взялся за краешек и выудил шерстяное пальто. Отряхнул его от мусора и сразу вспомнил, как аккуратно Люцифер свернул пальто, прежде чем водрузить на полку.

А потом увидел самого Люцифера: с залитым кровью лицом, зажатого между креслами.

Маркус похлопал его по щеке. Склонился над ним, прислушался, но так и не сумел понять, дышит тот или нет. Осторожно коснулся сонной артерии: показалось, что пульс все-таки есть, пусть и очень слабый.

Сил будто мигом прибавилось. Обломки кресел полетели в сторону, и скоро Маркус — очень осторожно — высвободил ноги Люцифера, подхватил под плечи и вытащил наружу. Пришлось положить Люцифера прямо на снег и осмотреть: видимых переломов не было, и даже ребра остались целы, разве что весь его торс покрывали синяки. Кожа на темени и лбу оказалась рассечена. Рана была неглубокой, но из нее все еще сочилась кровь.

— Эй, Люцифер, — сказал ему Маркус. — Просыпайся.

Люцифер ничего не отвечал. Маркус принялся его тормошить, снова похлопал по щекам, даже дал ему пару сильных пощечин, но и это не сработало. Он укрыл Люцифера шерстяным пальто и снова произнес:

— Давай. Ну давай же, пожалуйста. Декер здесь нет, и ты совершенно неуязвим.

Спустя минуту Маркус сел рядом с ним. Взял за руку: пальцы Люцифера казались совсем окоченевшими.

— Слушай, Люцифер, ты не можешь вот так все бросить и вернуться в Ад. Ты хотел досадить своему отцу и снять с меня проклятие, помнишь? Ты должен был убить меня! Или найти способ, чтобы я наконец смог умереть! Это твоя часть сделки, а дьявол всегда выполняет, что обещал!

Люцифер все еще не приходил в сознание.

— Ты же ангел, черт возьми! — закричал Маркус.

А потом застонал:

— Ты не можешь оставить меня одного на этом свете.

Он встал и снова осмотрелся. Солнце было высоко, его собственные часы показывали полдень, а мобильный телефон, на котором оставалось процентов двадцать заряда, ничего не ловил в этих проклятых горах.

Маркус обошел обломки самолета. Долго всматривался в обледеневшие вершины и укрытые снегом холмы, пока не увидел на горизонте маленький темный прямоугольник.

Ну что ж, если им повезло — повезло дьяволу и повезло первому убийце — он еще сегодня доберется до человеческого жилья и вызовет помощь.

Вот только топать до той горной хижины — если это вообще была горная хижина — оставалось несколько миль. По такому глубокому снегу это будет часа три или даже четыре. А сначала придется отыскать пологий склон, спуститься, не разбившись насмерть — впрочем, ему это не грозило, — не утонуть в снегу, не задохнуться в лавине.

Маркус вернулся к обломкам. Он уже делал это раньше: на каждой из войн, в которых участвовал. Разбирал мертвые тела, снимал с них одежду, сапоги, а порой и ценные вещи. Упавший самолет мало чем отличался от поля боя: разве что трупы еще были свежими.

Первым делом Маркус вытащил наружу всю более или менее целую одежду: чьи-то куртки, толстые громоздкие пуховики и пальто. Сгреб в кучу и переложил на них Люцифера, потом аккуратно закутал его в оставшиеся тряпки. Снял с себя шарф и повязал ему на шею. Не хватало еще, чтобы дьявол, уцелевший при падении самолета, умер от переохлаждения.

Теперь можно было отправиться в путь.

А потом вернуться.

Только вот что-то мешало Маркусу это сделать. Он корил себя за то, что теряет время. И все возвращался к Люциферу, все пытался привести его в чувство.

«Ладно», — решил Маркус.

Еще пара часов ушла у него на то, чтобы выудить из обломков все, что представляло хоть какую-нибудь ценность. Теперь у него был нож, куски ремней безопасности, две зарядки для телефона, литровая бутылка воды и даже ноутбук. Ноутбук он все-таки отбросил в сторону. А воду выпил — всю, разом — и только тогда понял, насколько его мучила жажда. Вторую бутылку — поменьше — сунул в карман.

Маркус еще раз обошел горный уступ, на котором покоился самолет и все пассажиры. Нашел самый пологий спуск. Отыскал подходящий обломок корпуса. Завернул Люцифера в пальто, его собственное или чужое, Маркус уже не понимал, и переложил на самодельные санки. С помощью ремней безопасности привязал Люцифера к этим санкам.

Все лучше, чем тащить его на горбу.

Целый час Маркус искал дорогу, чтобы спуститься вниз. Оступался, передвигал санки с Люцифером, падал сам, вставал, тонул в снегу, снова связывал между собой развязавшиеся ремни, поправлял выпавшее тряпье, обливался потом и тянул санки дальше.

Обессилев, Маркус просто упал рядом с Люцифером. Перевел дух, выпил оставшуюся воду. Перекатился на спину и сразу зажмурился, чтобы не ослепнуть от солнца: жаль, что в обломках ему не попалось солнечных очков. Поднялся, когда от собственного пота стало жечь холодом.

Потащил санки дальше — по слою наста, утопая в сугробах.

Горную хижину теперь заслонял небольшой лес. Если рядом когда-то и пролегала дорога, то ее занесло снегом. Маркус уже хотел было отвязать Люцифера от санок и понести на руках. Но тогда бы они потеряли кучу полезного тряпья, а что ждало их в хижине, Маркус не представлял.

Солнце уже клонилось к закату, и воздух становился все более колючим от мороза, когда лес наконец закончился. До хижины оставалось совсем немного, и Маркус решил рискнуть. Собрался с силами, добежал до двери — к счастью, незапертой. Поддалась дверь с трудом.

Маркус прислушался к темноте — и сразу понял, что кроме него здесь никого нет. В сенях заметил старенький дизельный генератор. И канистру с дизелем.

«На неделю хватит, — подумал Маркус, осматривая генератор. — А дальше нас найдут. Нас обязательно найдут. Не может такого быть, что дьявол и первый убийца потеряются и умрут от голода в этих горах».

Приоткрыв следующую дверь, он шагнул внутрь. Здесь было не так темно — вечернее солнце освещало хижину сквозь единственное окно, вырубленное в противоположной стене. У окна стояла узкая койка, на другой стороне высилась дровяная печь, а рядом приютился стол со скамьей. По углам был свален разный хлам — видимо, оставили прежние постояльцы.

Маркус вернулся за санками. Отцепил от них Люцифера, положил его на плечо и донес до хижины. В сенях, конечно, споткнулся и едва не свалился на пол вместе с ним.

На мгновение Маркус будто уловил его слабое дыхание.

Наконец, он уложил Люцифера на койку в глубине хижины. Стащил с него мокрые туфли и носки. Укрыл самым толстым пуховиком и пальто, а под голову подложил куртку.

С генератором он разобрался быстро, а когда тот мерно загудел, в хижине появился свет — загорелась маленькая лампочка на потолке. Маркус вытащил из-под стола спрятавшийся там древний обогреватель. Подключил к генератору, нащупал тумблер, и обогреватель с рыком принялся вырабатывать тепло.

Потом Маркус бросил все оставшееся тряпье на дощатый пол.

Укрылся курткой и рухнул в забытье, лишь закрыв глаза.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Маркус пришел в себя снова — шею и спину ломило от неудобной позы, зато от боли в лодыжке и голове не осталось и следа — за единственным окошком уже занимался рассвет.

Первым делом он вырубил обогреватель: не хватало еще сжечь весь дизель. Вышел во двор, поежился от утреннего мороза. Пить хотелось неимоверно, и Маркус едва удержался, чтобы не упасть на землю и не начать глотать снег. Прислушался к лесной тишине и уже спустя четверть часа набрел на небольшой ручей, журчащий под тонким слоем льда. Осмотрел хижину, заглянул в сарай — кроме нарубленных дров, там были кое-какие инструменты и еще пара канистр с дизелем. Вернулся внутрь, попытался опять растормошить Люцифера — увы, безрезультатно. Покопался в шкафу, отыскал газовую горелку, спички, кастрюли, чайник и несколько алюминиевых мисок, банку с молотым кофе, пакет чая, а еще целую гору консервов — бобы и тушенка.

Маркус вернулся к ручью, наполнив водой кастрюлю.

В хижине попытался разобраться с электричеством — отыскал удлинитель и даже смог поставить телефон на зарядку. Правда, это ничем не помогло: связи здесь просто не было. Притащил из сарая дров и развел в печи огонь.

Нагрел на плите воды, намочил в ней старое полотенце и смыл с лица Люцифера запекшуюся кровь. Заклеил ссадину у него на лбу пластырем — благо в шкафу нашлась небольшая аптечка. Люцифер даже не шевельнулся. Маркус вернулся к плите — уже совершенно горячей. Сварил себе крепчайшего кофе. Открыл банку бобов и поставил ее греться на плиту.

За окном уже совсем рассвело, когда Маркус устроился на единственном стуле и принялся есть бобы прямо из банки, запивая их кофе.

— Черт возьми, — вдруг услышал Маркус.

Он едва не выронил банку с бобами. Вмиг очутился у кровати, в которой лежал Люцифер.

Тот как раз открыл глаза.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Маркус.

— Нет, — ответил Люцифер.

И зажмурился.

— Эй, Люцифер? Скажи что-нибудь.

— Будь я проклят. То есть, я уже проклят. И знаешь, у меня раскалывается голова.

Маркус опустился рядом с кроватью.

— Возможно, у тебя сотрясение мозга.

— Плохо, если так, — ответил Люцифер, снова разлепляя веки. — Кому нужен дьявол с сотрясением, правда?

«Мне», — едва не сорвалось с языка Маркуса.

— Что случилось?

— Кажется, в наш самолет попала молния.

— Не может быть. Молния? Я летал столько раз, и я еще никогда не…

— Не знаю, Люцифер. Факт в том, что самолет упал. И, похоже, мы застряли где-то в горах Колорадо. Да, выжили только мы с тобой. Я выбрался первым, потом вытащил тебя. Нашел эту хижину. Связь здесь не работает. Надеюсь, что нас уже ищут и скоро найдут.

Сначала Люцифер ничего не отвечал. Пошевелился и попытался привстать — Маркус положил ладонь ему на плечо.

— Не дергайся, вдруг у тебя правда сотрясение. Хочешь воды?

— Нет, лучше бы скотча. И, кстати, где моя фляжка? — Люцифер ощупал карманы пиджака. — Я точно помню, что зашел в бар прямо в аэропорту и попросил налить туда бурбона.

— Я понятия не имею, где твоя фляжка, — ответил Маркус.

Люцифер опять попытался привстать на локтях, но сил ему очевидно не хватало, и он тут же рухнул обратно в кровать.

— Больше точно никто не выжил? Ты проверил?

— Никто, — подтвердил Маркус. — Поверь, за столько тысячелетий я научился отличать живых от трупов. Нам с тобой просто повезло.

— Повезло? Не уверен, — заметил Люцифер. — Кажется, ты пытался умереть, поэтому мы с тобой побывали в Денвере и даже ограбили какой-то несчастный музей. В общем, ты в очередной раз остался жив. А я просто летел домой, и у меня уже были планы на тот вечер.

Он чуть повернул голову. Скользнул взглядом по хижине.

— Мне нужно выпить. Только не говори, что тут нет ничего, похожего на бурбон.

— Ничего, — ответил Маркус.

— А виски? Ром? Я согласен даже на водку.

— Есть кофе. Могу заварить тебе чай, если хочешь.

Люцифер вздохнул. А потом вдруг рассмеялся: горько и зло.

— Теперь я настоящий падший ангел. Каин, ты ведь понимаешь эту иронию? Я действительно свалился с неба. И это еще не все.

Маркус промолчал.

— Мой отец убил всех этих людей, чтобы сделать меня смертным, — добавил Люцифер.


	4. Chapter 4

За оставшийся день Маркус успел если не расчистить хижину, то хотя бы разобраться, что в ней еще запрятано. К его улову добавились разные инструменты, а также пакет с изюмом, сухари, банка джема, коробка со свиным жиром и пузырек подсолнечного масла. Покопавшись в ящиках, сваленных в сарае, он даже отыскал приличную проволоку — и, пройдясь по лесу, расставил силки на зайца. Вдруг повезет?

Вот только спиртного здесь отродясь не водилось. Ни в маленьком замерзшем погребе, ни в сарае, вообще нигде.

Люцифер все это время провел в кровати: он то погружался в забытье, то снова просыпался и некоторое время просто смотрел в потолок. А потом снова закрывал глаза. Было видно, что настроение у него совершенно никакое, и Маркус решил пока его не трогать. И вообще не думать о том, что говорил ему Люцифер сегодня утром.

Потому что это было слишком страшно.

Поздно вечером Люцифер все-таки напугал Маркуса: неожиданно поднялся с кровати. Пошатнулся — Маркус еле успел подхватить его под мышки — но равновесие удержал и сам вышел во двор. А вернувшись, потребовал кофе.

Когда кофе был сварен, Люцифер уже лежал в кровати, закутавшись в собственное пальто. Веки его были плотно сомкнуты, а длинные темные ресницы вздрагивали.

Маркус пододвинул к себе стул и сел рядом.

— Эй, — сказал он. — Ты хотел кофе.

Люцифер открыл глаза и с трудом приподнялся на локте. Выглядел он совершенно разбитым. Поэтому Маркус осторожно положил ему руку на затылок и затем поднес кружку к губам, чтобы он сделал глоток.

— Какая гадость, — сообщил Люцифер, поморщившись.

— Ну, другого тут нет.

Тяжело вздохнув, Люцифер заставил себя сделать еще пару глотков. Его все еще била сильная дрожь.

Оставшийся кофе пришлось допивать Маркусу. Затем он убрал и вымыл посуду, натаскал из сарая дров, чтобы утром сразу затопить печь. Расстелил на полу толстое старое одеяло, сложив его в два слоя, а поверх пристроил пуховик, который захватил из разбитого самолета. Снял ботинки и на всякий случай спросил:

— Я выключу свет? Уже девять и стемнело совсем. Мне бы не помешало выспаться.

— Давай.

А когда Маркус уже улегся спать, укрывшись курткой, он вдруг услышал:

— Скажи, почему ты хочешь отказаться от бессмертия?

— Я же говорил. Много раз, — Маркус помедлил, собираясь с мыслями. Сейчас он чувствовал, что вправду устал. — Я уже все тут знаю, все видел, везде бывал. Я потерял всех, кто мне был дорог. Они умирали, а я оставался жить, зная, что когда-нибудь мне придется их забыть или я сойду с ума. У меня в этом мире ничего и никого больше нет. Я здесь чужой, понимаешь?

Сначала Маркус все ждал ответа Люцифера. Хоть какой-то реакции.

Не дождался.

И провалился в сон.


	5. Chapter 5

Проснулся Маркус от яркого солнечного света.

Глянул на часы — все-таки вырубило его надолго. Зато он наконец-то почувствовал себя выспавшимся и отдохнувшим.

А вот хижина за ночь совсем выстыла. Маркус поднялся. Потянулся, разминая плечи. Взял спички, присел около печи на корточки и принялся разжигать огонь. Только тогда заметил, что Люцифер лежит в кровати с открытыми глазами. Вид у него был крайне недовольный.

— Доброе утро, — произнес Люцифер. — Я все ждал, когда же ты наконец соизволишь встать. Между прочим, тут холодно! Я уже промерз до костей!

— Сам растопить печь не подумал? — бросил в ответ Маркус. — Или не умеешь?

— Знаешь, как-то никогда не приходилось. Люди обычно не против помочь дьяволу. Иногда даже согреть его… разными способами.

Маркус покачал головой.

Сунув в печь еще одно полено, он поставил на плиту чайник и кастрюли.

Доски вдруг скрипнули — Люцифер сел в кровати, все еще кутаясь в пальто.

— Что будет на завтрак?

— Кофе. И бобы с тушенкой, — ответил Маркус. — На обед тоже. И на ужин.

— Фу. В меню больше ничего нет?

— Почему нет. В шкафу вон, сухари лежат. И джем есть. И даже пакет с изюмом.

Люцифер сначала ничего не отвечал. Потом вздохнул. Поправил воротник рубашки — верхней пуговицы там явно не хватало — и тут же поморщился.

— Я подозреваю, что ванны здесь тоже нет? Вчера я ее не нашел.

— Это не пятизвездочный отель, — заметил Маркус. — Скорее всего, летом тут останавливаются какие-нибудь охотники или походники. Зимовать здесь не очень. Нужно намного больше топлива и запасов еды. Стены бы утеплить, отдушины проверить, чтобы не стыло так быстро.

— Очень мило. Надеюсь больше никогда сюда не возвращаться. А где мой телефон?

— Вон на столе лежит. Связи все еще нет, увы.

Люцифер повертел телефон в руках. Вернул обратно и поднялся.

— Мне необходимо принять душ, — сказал он. Потом стащил с себя пальто и мятый пиджак, оставшись в одной фиолетовой рубашке.

— В сарае есть большой тазик, — посоветовал Маркус. — Мыло в том шкафчике.

— А шампунь? Кстати, тебе не попадался мой чемодан? У меня там был очень хороший бальзам, специально для темных волос. И пара свежих рубашек. Я был бы не против сменить одежду.

Маркус вздохнул.

— Если ты думаешь, что мне было легко откапывать тебя среди трупов, ты сильно ошибаешься.

— Я просто спросил.

— И я не мог набрать кучу вещей. Мне нужно было тащить тебя, поэтому я взял только самое необходимое, — отрезал Маркус. — В том шкафу есть запасной свитер, если ты хочешь переодеться.

— Ты его снял с кого-то…

— Да.

— Спасибо, я еще не настолько замерз. Но учту на будущее.

Люцифер померил ногами хижину. Подошел к плите и снял с кастрюли крышку. Несколько секунд будто разглядывал булькающую в ней воду, а потом мигом поспешил во двор.

И скоро вернулся — конечно, с большим тазиком в руках.

— В сарае очень холодно, — объяснил Люцифер. — Где тут чистые полотенца?

Маркус перемешал бобы с тушенкой и положил себе в миску приличную порцию. Налил кофе и, устроившись на стуле, отвернулся к окну.

Смотреть на то, как Люцифер поливает себя водой из чайника, стоя в тазике, он не собирался.

Поэтому сейчас он поглощал свой завтрак, вглядывался в затянутое облаками небо и пытался представить, как быстро их отыщет поисковая группа. Благо следов от тех самодельных санок осталось предостаточно.

— Это мыло просто ужасное, — пожаловался Люцифер. — Его очень трудно смыть с волос.

Похоже, он действительно согрелся: сейчас он стоял посредине хижины, обернув старое потертое полотенце вокруг бедер, и пил кофе. Положил себе немного бобов, осторожно попробовал и сразу же сообщил:

— Сюда бы поменьше соли. А вот кайенского перца я бы добавил побольше.

— Хорошо, — согласился Маркус. — Завтра готовишь ты.

На это Люцифер ничего не ответил. Он устроился на скамье, проглотил еще пару ложек, потом отставил тарелку в сторону и, картинно вздохнув, натянул на себя мятую рубашку и такие же мятые брюки.

Вернулся в кровать, укрылся пальто и вдруг спросил:

— Как ты думаешь, Каин, куда ты попадешь после смерти? На Небеса или в Ад?

Маркус едва не выронил миску из рук.

— В Ад, — ответил он. — В Рай таких, как я, не пускают.

— И ты хочешь стать смертным, зная, что тебя ждет? Ты вообще представляешь, что такое Ад?

— Ты рассказывал.

Люцифер смотрел на него с искренним интересом.

— Знаешь, мне всегда это было безразлично, — объяснил Маркус. — Я просто хотел умереть.

— Для Ада необходимо еще и чувство вины. Что-то я раньше не замечал его в тебе.

— Да, — кивнул Маркус. — Раньше и не было. Я вообще считал, что раз уж я страдал много тысячелетий, раз я уже получил свое наказание, значит, мне точно обеспечен Рай. Должно же все это когда-нибудь закончиться.

— Это так не работает, — в голосе Люцифера появились довольные, циничные нотки. — Видишь ли, моему Папе нравится мучить людей намного больше, чем мне. Вернее, мне это совсем не нравится. Для меня это всегда была просто такая нелюбимая работа. Кто-то каждый день встает в шесть утра и тащится в офис, где на него орет идиот-начальник. А я правлю Преисподней.

— Ну ты и сравнил.

— Я действительно не вижу разницы. Потому что не я сам выбрал для себя такую жизнь. Это сделал Бог, мой отец. И это он сотворил мир таким, какой он есть. Этот он создал Ад и Рай. Не я, понимаешь?

Сначала Маркус не знал, что отвечать. Потом все-таки спросил:

— Ты когда-нибудь говорил с ним? О том, что тебе не нравится такая работа?

— С Папой? Думаешь, он станет меня слушать? Меня просто низвергли в Ад. В смысле, меня притащили туда и закрыли на ключ. На целую вечность. Как сказала Мама, это была ее идея. Папа вообще хотел меня уничтожить. У меня замечательные родители, правда?

— А ты, конечно, был ни в чем не виноват.

— Я этого не говорил, — улыбнулся Люцифер. — Ну, я поднял восстание на Небесах. Против моего Отца. Да-да, было дело. Конечно, Папе все это не понравилось.

В разговоре повисла пауза.

Маркус поднялся со стула: он решил вымыть посуду, пока остатки завтрака не присохли к ней намертво.

Потом он накинул куртку. Натянул ботинки и бросил взгляд на Люцифера: тот свернулся на кровати калачиком и, похоже, снова уснул.


	6. Chapter 6

Вернулся Маркус через пару часов.

Первым делом проверил слово «HELP», которое еще вчера выложил с помощью собранных в лесу веток. Буквы получились огромными, футов в шесть высотой — вертолет спасательных служб уж точно заметит. Ветра в эту ночь не было, и ветки лежали на месте, так что своей работой Маркус остался доволен. А вот все силки оказались пустыми.

Он пересек лес. Вышел на занесенную снегом дорогу — кроме глубоких вмятин, оставленных им самим и самодельными санками, и редких следов лисицы, здесь ничего нового не появилось.

Потом Маркус долго всматривался ввысь, пытаясь разглядеть на горном уступе разорванный пополам самолет. И ничего не увидел. Над каменными пиками уже клубился туман, и даже полуденное солнце пряталось за пушистым облаком.

Маркус обошел хижину со всех сторон. Зачерпнул воды из ручья. Вслушался в зимнюю тишину: и горы, и лес уснули еще в ноябре.

Он задрал голову вверх. Очень хотелось увидеть вертолет спасателей.

Как раз в этот момент с гор подул ветерок.

Маркус смахнул с лица снежинку и пошел в хижину.

— Погода портится, — сказал он, скидывая ботинки в сенях.

Перешагнул порог и понял, что в хижине он один. Кровать была пуста, исчезло и пальто, которым укрывался Люцифер. На столе остывал чайник с кипятком.

— Черт, — выругался Маркус.

Напялил ботинки, кое-как зашнуровал и мигом выскочил на улицу.

— Люцифер!

Ему никто не ответил. Маркус добежал до ручья, потом бросился в лес — снова тонул в снегу, снова ломал твердый наст и задыхался морозным воздухом. И все звал, звал Люцифера.

А потом вдруг услышал:

— Что-то стряслось, Маркус?

Люцифер стоял совсем рядом: закутанный в пальто и в шарф. И улыбался как ни в чем не бывало. В руке он держал кружку с кофе. Ей и салютовал Маркусу.

— Ты мог бы сначала предупредить, что тебе вздумалось пойти погулять!

— Маркус, я старше тебя. Между прочим, мне целых тринадцать миллиардов лет. Или даже больше. Так что я уже давно взрослый дьявол и сумею не заблудиться в каком-то лесу.

— Только вчера ты сказал мне, что стал смертным.

— К сожалению, это правда, — согласился Люцифер и сделал глоток кофе.

— Ну так вот, — Маркус больше не мог сдерживаться. — Это не какой-то там лес! Здесь опасно! Здесь ходят дикие звери! Вон там лед, а под ним ручей, а еще дальше будет озеро!

— У меня снова разболелась голова, и я решил, что свежий воздух не повредит, — признался Люцифер. — А еще тут красиво. Горы, наша хижина, из трубы идет дым. Вид прямо как на открытке. И настоящая рождественская погода, правда?

Маркус досчитал до десяти в уме, вздохнул и продолжил, снова срываясь на крик:

— Ты когда-нибудь был в лесу зимой? Нет? Оно и видно. У тебя даже подходящей обуви нет, ты в летних туфлях! Ты бы еще босиком по снегу пошел!

— Не соглашусь, — Люцифер задумчиво посмотрел себе под ноги. Носки его туфель и впрямь погрузились в снег, а брюки были припорошены белой крошкой. — Это именно что последняя, то есть зимняя коллекция от Fendi.

Маркус покачал головой.

— Что прикажешь с тобой делать, если ты простынешь? Или подвернешь ногу?

— О, так ты правда волнуешься за меня, — Люцифер снова улыбнулся. — Это очень мило.

— Все, хватит, — Маркус подхватил его за локоть. — Мы сейчас же идем домой.

— Хорошо. Не надо так сердиться.

Войдя в хижину, Люцифер сбросил туфли прямо у порога — и пошел к кровати, оставляя мокрые следы на полу. Закутался в пальто и сел в кровати, поджав под себя ноги.

Маркус тем временем занялся обедом. Точнее, решил разогреть оставшиеся с завтрака бобы с тушенкой — и так уж и быть, досыпать туда кайенского перца. К счастью, баночка с ним стояла в шкафчике.

Вручив Люциферу миску с едой, он спросил:

— Ты раньше тоже отмечал Рождество с людьми?

— Иногда.

Со своей порцией Маркус закончил быстро. И даже облизал ложку, потому что чувствовал себя до сих пор голодным.

Люцифер без особого воодушевления ковырял содержимое своей миски. И вдруг произнес:

— С Рождеством же как с любым днем рождения. Если тебе нравится тот, кто родился, то для тебя это тоже праздник.

Секунду Маркус осмысливал то, что услышал.

— Ты что, действительно был с Ним знаком?

— Конечно, — кивнул Люцифер. Теперь он смотрел на Маркуса, как на идиота. — Я же дьявол. Ты Библию вообще открывал? Или ты прочел только тот крохотный кусочек в Ветхом Завете, который касается именно тебя и твоего любимого братика Авеля?

— Библия — это сборник легенд, лишь частично основанный на фактах, — заявил Маркус.

Люцифер пожал плечами.

— И да, и нет. Конечно, большинство историй люди приукрасили, что-то добавили, что-то переиначили на свой лад. Но в целом какая-то канва сохранилась.

— То есть ты вправду искушал Иисуса в пустыне?

— Скажем так, мы с Ним разговаривали, — ответил Люцифер. — Много раз.

— О чем?

— О роли личности в истории.

Маркус открыл рот, но подходящих слов не нашел. Люцифер продолжил:

— И о том, какая роль уготована Ему. Я честно пытался предупредить его о том, что его ожидает.

— А что Он?

— Сказал, что это Его собственный выбор.

Люцифер отставил миску в сторону.

— А как же, — Маркус помедлил, — «все царства мира и славу их»?

— Однажды я сказал Ему, что из Него получился бы неплохой политик. Разве я был неправ?

— А что насчет сошествия в Ад? Как это понимать? Иисус вправду спускался в Ад? И освободил всех, кто там был заключен? Ну, всяких там праведников и пророков?

— В Аду нет замков, — заметил Люцифер. — Праведников тоже. Что касается Иисуса, то он действительно приходил поговорить.

С минуту Маркус переваривал услышанное.

— Но тогда выходит, что вы с Иисусом не были врагами.

— А почему мы должны быть врагами? — удивился Люцифер.

— Ну, Он все-таки, — Маркус опять замялся, — Сын Божий.

— Я тоже.

Люцифер встал с кровати, сбросив с плеч пальто.

Померил шагами хижину. Выглянул в окно. И радостно произнес:

— Надо же, снег пошел!

— Да, — согласился Маркус. — Погода сильно испортилась.

Они переглянулись.

Люцифер все еще улыбался. А Маркус, нахмурившись, добавил:

— Ничего хорошего. Во-первых, это затруднит поиски в горах. А во-вторых, ночью будет буря.


	7. Chapter 7

За окном уже темнело и завывал ветер, когда Маркус втащил в хижину обе канистры с дизелем.

Лопату — единственную, но крепкую — он поставил в сенях. К счастью, дверь открывалась вовнутрь: если ночью их не заметет по самую крышу, утром он сможет прокопать выход наружу.

На помощь Люцифера он сильно не рассчитывал. Тот опять лежал в кровати, закутавшись в пальто и закрыв глаза. Рядом на полу остывала кружка с кофе.

Маркус осторожно прислушался к дыханию Люцифера. И уже нагнулся, чтобы подобрать кружку, когда тот вдруг цепко схватил его за рукав.

— Что ты делаешь?

Люцифер улыбался, а глаза его и впрямь сверкали. Маркус подумал, что такой вид у Люцифера бывал всякий раз, когда они с Хлоей Декер разгадывали какое-нибудь особенно сложное дело и находили преступника.

От этой мысли Маркусу стало немного не по себе.

Словно сейчас преступником оказался он сам.

Он не ошибся. Потому что в следующую секунду Люцифер сел в кровати и потребовал:

— Покажи свою метку.

Маркус похолодел. Он уже догадался. И еще вчера вечером, когда решил окатиться водой, специально пошел в темный сарай, чтобы ненароком не увидеть свое предплечье. А потом быстро натянул майку и куртку.

Но сейчас Люцифер пристально смотрел ему в глаза, и Маркус не мог не подчиниться.

Да и кто он такой, чтобы спорить с дьяволом?

Всего лишь первый убийца в истории человечества.

Поэтому он просто стянул свитер и задрал рукав майки.

— Так я и думал, — заявил Люцифер.

Маркус опустился на пол — напротив него. И спросил:

— Как ты узнал?

— А ты изменился, — объяснил Люцифер. — И дело даже не в том, что ты вдруг перестал быть самоуверенным козлом. Нет, не перестал. Я все понял, когда ты сказал, что попадешь в Ад. Тот, кто тысячелетиями носил на себе Каинову печать, никогда бы этого не произнес.

— Может, ты и прав.

Некоторое время они молчали.

— Тебе повезло, — заметил Люцифер.

— Не знаю.

— Разве ты не счастлив? Ты же сам этого хотел. Теперь ты можешь умереть.

Маркус сперва не знал, что отвечать. А потом сказал то, что думал:

— Да, я всегда этого хотел. Я всю жизнь только и делал, что искал смерти. Наверно, сейчас я счастлив. Я должен быть счастлив. Просто я сразу не могу этого оценить. Я слишком долго ждал этого, понимаешь, Люцифер?

— Прекрасно понимаю, — кивнул тот. — Я лично работал над твоей проблемой несколько месяцев. Помнишь, сколько всего мы перепробовали?

— Даже не хочу вспоминать, — признался Маркус. — Теперь можно считать, что проблемы нет.

— Один маленький нюанс: на данный момент мы оба смертны и заперты в этом чулане.

Маркус пожал плечами.

— Думаешь, останься я бессмертным, от меня сейчас было бы больше пользы?

— Ну как сказать, — возразил Люцифер. — С тобой-бессмертным я выжил при падении самолета. И если сегодня ночью нам на голову свалится крыша, с тобой-бессмертным у меня остается намного больше шансов. Потому что если ты не умрешь от удушья сам, то, возможно, успеешь вытащить меня из-под снега.

Минуту-другую Маркус молчал. Потом рывком поднялся на ноги.

— Пойду проверю крышу, — сказал он, надевая свитер и куртку. — И все остальное.

Он снова вышел во двор. Ветер становился все сильнее, лохматил волосы и бил колючим снегом в лицо. И немыслимо ярко в эту ночь светила луна.

Отыскав в сарае хлипкую деревянную стремянку, он вернулся с ней в хижину и тщательно осмотрел перекрытия. Проверил обшитые досками стены, нашел пару отдушин, из которых немного поддувало, и плотно забил все щели. На всякий случай снова сходил в сарай за ящиком с инструментами: мало ли что еще понадобится ночью. Затопил печь, принес пару ведер воды и целую охапку дров, а потом еще одну — теперь запаса в сенях должно было хватить дня на три, если им действительно не сразу удастся выбраться наружу.

Закрыв за собой дверь хижины, Маркус разулся. Надо было успеть приготовить ужин, но он, как назло, вообще не чувствовал голода.

— Хочешь есть? — спросил он Люцифера.

Тот лишь покачал головой.

— Тогда я просто сварю кофе. Или чай?

— Ни то, ни другое здесь не отвечает моим критериям о том, какими должны быть кофе и чай. А выпить совсем нечего. Так что какая разница?

Маркус закатил глаза: Люцифер все еще был в своем репертуаре.

Разлив горячий — и очень крепкий — кофе по кружкам, Маркус зашагал по хижине.

Вгляделся в окно.

Забравшийся с ногами на кровать Люцифер вдруг подвинулся.

— Садись, — сказал он. — Здесь удобнее.

Спорить с ним Маркус не стал. Устроился рядом и спросил:

— А как выглядит Рай?

Люцифер будто и не удивился вопросу.

— Серебряный Город? Как любит говорить мой старший брат Аменадиэль, он все еще серебряный и все еще город, — он пожал плечами. — Если честно, я там давно не был.

— А если бы ты мог все изменить? Вернуться на тринадцать миллиардов лет назад…

— Никогда. Пойми, я ненавижу Ад, — сказал Люцифер. — Ад по-настоящему ужасен. И если ты туда вправду попадешь, я тебе не завидую. Себе я тоже не завидую, если честно. Потому что я если теперь я смертный, и мы с тобой не переживем эту ночь, или нас так и не найдут в этих горах, то вот я точно окажусь в Аду. Только я не уверен, в какой роли. Будет ли там должность бывшего дьявола? Вопрос на миллион, правда?

Маркус поежился.

— Если бы мы не полетели в Денвер, — начал он. И сглотнул.

— Ты здесь ни при чем, — покачал головой Люцифер. — Это мой Отец решил в очередной раз поиздеваться надо мной. Или проучить меня. Не знаю, что теперь желает мне доказать мой дорогой Папа.

— Все равно. Если бы мы не заключили эту сделку, если бы я не настаивал…

— Эту сделку тебе предложил сам дьявол. То есть я. А ты просто согласился. И если бы не это, я бы вызвал гнев Небес каким-нибудь другим способом. Уж я бы постарался, поверь, с моим-то опытом. Поэтому я никогда и не мечтал вернуться в прошлое и сделать другой выбор. Понимаешь, Маркус, дело в том, что Небеса я ненавижу еще больше, чем Ад.

Люцифер улыбнулся и добавил:

— Говорят, в Раю все так восхитительно и чудесно, что ты каждый день умираешь от скуки. Но откуда мне знать. Может, это вообще неправда.

— Хочешь сказать, что настоящая жизнь есть только на Земле?

— Безусловно.

— Но вот мы сейчас отрезаны от мира, — заметил Маркус. — Сидим в этой хижине. Иногда мне кажется, что мы уже не на Земле.

— Да, — неожиданно согласился Люцифер. — Мне тоже кажется, что мы с тобой застряли в Чистилище.

— А оно вообще существует?

— Теперь да.

Маркус поставил пустую кружку на пол. Обернулся, вглядываясь в окно, за которым ничего видно не было — только белые льдинки яростно били в стекло. Завывающий ветер превратился в настоящую бурю, в чудовище, которое неистово рычало и, кажется, громило все на своем пути.

В следующую секунду Люцифер оказался как-то особенно близко — и, обхватив лицо Маркуса руками, коснулся его губ своими. И теперь целовал его — еле дотрагиваясь, еле касаясь, столь осторожно и робко, будто был согласен еще тысячу лет ждать, пока сам Маркус не ответит на его поцелуй, чуть приоткрыв рот.

Потом Маркус все-таки отстранился. Провел пальцем по щеке Люцифера, заросшей трехдневной щетиной.

— Зачем?

В темных глазах Люцифера вспыхнули огоньки.

— Хочу вызвать гнев Небес.

Маркус кивнул. Теперь он сам притянул Люцифера к себе и накрыл его губы своими. Скользнул языком в его рот, обнял еще крепче и вдруг понял, что отпустить Люцифера он уже не сможет.

За окном бушевал ураган, а первый убийца целовал своего дьявола.

Слушал его дыхание и биение сердца. Слушал, как тот тихо застонал. Положил руку ему на затылок, запуская пальцы в мягкие волосы. И вздрогнул всем телом, когда почувствовал, что Люцифер просунул ладони под его свитер и майку. И свитер, и майка скоро полетели на пол — поцелуй на секунду пришлось прервать, но в долгу Маркус не остался, быстро расстегнув пуговицы на рубашке Люцифера.

Прижался к нему всем телом, и его тут же бросило в нестерпимый жар. На мгновение Маркус даже засомневался, взаправду ли Люцифер стал смертным, а в следующее уже решил — будь что будет, раз ему суждено гореть на адском костре вместе с дьяволом.

Он привстал, высвобождаясь из джинсов и белья, и потянул за собой Люцифера.

Стащил с него брюки и впечатал спиной в дощатую стену, а потом снова прижался к нему.

Кончили они разом — едва Маркус обхватил оба их члена рукой.

И теперь Маркус стоял, все еще приникнув к Люциферу, положил голову тому на плечо и вдыхая его запах. Люцифер гладил его по спине, точно успокаивая, и Маркус медленно возвращался в реальность: в реальность, где их самолет рухнул с неба и где они пережидали снежную бурю в горной хижине, отрезанные от всего мира.

В реальность, где они оба стали смертными по прихоти Создателя.

— Первый раунд был неплох, — услышал Маркус.

С трудом разомкнув объятия и все еще переводя дух, он прошелся по хижине, собирая разбросанную по полу одежду. Брюки и рубашку Люцифера аккуратно повесил на стул, свои вещи просто сгреб в кучу и бросил рядом.

Обернулся.

Люцифер все так же стоял, прислонясь спиной к стене. Совершенно голый, бесстыдный и неимоверно красивый. И Маркусу захотелось повторить все заново — только без спешки. Насладиться каждым мгновением, выучить наизусть это идеальное тело вечно молодого бога и узнать, как оно будет отвечать на его ласки.

В довершение Маркус вдруг понял, что его самого сейчас тоже пристально рассматривают.

Или даже оценивают.

Люцифер вдруг ухмыльнулся.

— Ну что, — в голосе его слышалась насмешка. Правда, ничуть не злая. — Ты уже собрался спать, или мы пойдем по второму кругу?

— По второму, — упрямо заявил Маркус. Потому что внизу живота уже стало тепло. — Ты же хотел вызвать гнев Небес.

— Твоя помощь в моих дьявольских планах совершенно бесценна, — ответил Люцифер. — И судя по твоей впечатляющей мускулатуре, я ожидаю от тебя выносливости выше среднего.

В следующее мгновение Маркус очутился рядом, и Люцифер притянул его к себе, впиваясь в его губы. А потом развернул их обоих, заставив Маркуса спиной вжаться в стену.

Когда Люцифер опустился перед ним на колени, Маркус забыл, как дышать.

Потому что Люцифер сейчас дарил ему все удовольствия мира разом, и все муки тоже. Он то проводил кончиком языка по взбухшим венам, то жадно вбирал в себя весь член целиком и тщательно сосал, то опять выпускал его изо рта и осторожно целовал лишь самую головку — и, конечно, не позволял кончить, все продолжая и продолжая эту самую восхитительную из пыток, пока Маркусу не стало казаться, что он сходит с ума.

Потом вдруг Люцифер отстранился. Легко поднялся на ноги, провел длинными пальцами по бицепсу Маркуса, улыбнулся и самым невыносимым тоном спросил:

— Ну так что? Все-таки предпочитаешь качалку вместо секса?

Теперь Маркус сам терзал его губы, пробуя на вкус и Люцифера, и самого себя, а потом одним рывком развернул того лицом к стене. И вжался в него сам — всем телом.

— Еще никто не жаловался на мою выносливость, — ответил Маркус.

На мгновение подумал, что не помнит, когда забыл пузырек с подсолнечным маслом на столе.

Но это было неважно. Люцифер зашипел, когда Маркус проник в него сперва одним пальцем, а потом двумя. Бесстыдно застонал и даже запрокинул голову, когда Маркус со всей силы всадил в него член. И кончил, когда Маркус помог ему — ладонью.

Сам Маркус тяжело дышал.

И честно признался, что на третий раунд сил у него уже не хватит.

К счастью, сегодня дьявол был милосерден. Скользнул в кровать и поманил Маркуса к себе.

Маркус отыскал в шкафу одеяло, на котором прежде спал сам. Укрыл им Люцифера. Потом выключил свет и вытянулся рядом. Кровать была слишком узкая, и вдвоем они здесь помещались с трудом. Чуть сдвинувшись, Люцифер положил голову Маркусу на грудь.

Обняв Люцифера рукой, Маркус вгляделся в белую круговерть за окном. Вслушался в рокот бури. На мгновение представил, как же немыслимо холодно сейчас в горах. И вдруг подумал, что ему самому было холодно всю вечность, все те прошедшие тысячелетия, которые он прожил.

И лишь теперь стало тепло.


	8. Chapter 8

За окном уже занимался рассвет, когда Маркус открыл глаза. Стекла больше не гудели — похоже, буря стихла.

Хижина за ночь почти выстыла, а ему по-прежнему было тепло: может, потому, что Люцифер спал, практически укрыв Маркуса собой. Спина чуть затекла, но вставать все равно не хотелось. Он чуть подался вперед, приникая губами к волосам Люцифера.

Невидимые часы на Небесах отсчитывали минуты его теперь уже смертной жизни — и смертной жизни того, кто бы дважды проклят Богом — а ему, первому убийце, все хотелось продлить этот миг.

Люцифер вдруг пошевелился, приподнялся на локтях и теперь с легкой улыбкой глядел на Маркуса.

Маркус потянулся к нему — поцеловать.

На миг обнял, прижимая к себе, а потом осторожно то ли сбросил, то ли сдвинул Люцифера с себя, выскальзывая из кровати.

— Куда это ты собрался?

— Затоплю печь. Воду поставлю греться. Ну и посмотрю, что там за дверью творится, сильно нас занесло или не очень.

— Нет, так дело не пойдет, — ответил Люцифер, потягиваясь. — Я привык начинать утро иначе. И, между прочим, вчера вечером я тебя пожалел. Ты еще должен мне третий раунд.

— Уже ведешь подсчеты? — Маркус понял, что зря приписал дьяволу милосердие.

И все равно не смог сдержать улыбку. И скрыть то, что кровь уже бурлила в жилах, наполняя его жаром и твердостью внизу живота — не смог тем более.

— Да, и учти, что ты начинаешь с отметки «минус». А у меня большие планы на этот день, вечер и ночь. Кстати, сегодня Сочельник.

Маркус покачал головой.

— Если я сейчас же не затоплю печь, через час здесь все совсем остынет.

В ответ Люцифер сбросил одеяло в сторону: конечно, он ничего не стеснялся, и своего приличного утреннего стояка — тоже.

— А я уже замерзаю, — сообщил Люцифер. — Это значит, что у тебя есть возможность меня немедленно согреть.

Кровать была неудобной, но Маркус смог устроиться сверху, склониться между ног Люцифера, переместившегося к изголовью, и взять его член в рот.

Конечно, он не умел ласкать Люцифера так, как тот ласкал его вчера, и, если уж честно, боялся услышать комментарий по поводу его опыта или вопрос, чем таким важным Маркус был занят все эти тысячелетия, если так и не научился отсасывать партнеру.

Зато он очень старался. И, когда Люцифер дернулся, словно пытаясь высвободить член, Маркус его удержал. В следующее мгновение в рот ему хлынуло соленое семя.

Маркус облизал губы.

— Неплохо, — сказал Люцифер, запрокинув голову и даже прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. — Давай теперь займемся тобой. Ну и мной, разумеется, тоже.

Вместо ответа Маркус принялся делать то, что ему так хотелось сделать еще вчера: целовать каждый дюйм этого прекрасного, невероятного тела. Водить языком по животу и соскам. Оставлять засосы на шее и плечах. Точно все это было непостижимым ритуалом служения какому-то богу. Или, скорее, дьяволу.

Разомкнув объятия — кто бы знал, сколько силы воли ему на это потребовалось — Маркус сел на корточках между колен Люцифера.

— Все-таки решил отдохнуть? — поинтересовался тот.

— Не хочу причинить тебе боль, — ответил Маркус.

Он с трудом дотянулся до стола, где все еще оставался тот пузырек с маслом.

— Знаешь, я не против даже… — Люцифер не договорил. Потому что в этот момент Маркус всунул в него сначала один палец, а потом второй, и чуть согнул. А потом просто закинул лодыжки Люцифера себе на плечи и весь вжался в него, засаживая член по самое основание. Люцифер застонал — от боли и удовольствия сразу — и еще сильнее потянул Маркуса на себя, заставляя его двигаться еще быстрее.

Люцифер кончил первым — еще до того, как Маркус успел обхватить его член рукой.

— Поздравляю, — услышал Маркус. — У тебя появился повод для гордости.

Возражать Люциферу он не стал. Просто улыбнулся и весь отдался теплоте, исходившей от чужого тела.

А спустя полчаса все-таки заставил себя подняться. Натянув джинсы и свитер, затопил печь, поставил на плиту кастрюли с водой, которую принес из ручья еще вчера. Вышел в сени. С силой рванул дверь на себя, и его тут же обдало белой крупой.

Маркус взял лопату и принялся расчищать сени.

Выглянул во двор. Небо было ясным, и по его царственной утренней синеве плыли лишь два маленьких пушистых облачка. Вдалеке высились обледенелые пики гор, и на их каменных боках мерцало серебро с золотом.

Снега и правда было немало — тропинку, которая вела к сараю и к лесу с ручьем, полностью замело, а кое-где сугробы доходили Маркусу до пояса. Завалило и крышу. Но от того урагана, что всю ночь рокотал и выл за окном, он ожидал большего — и, наверно, худшего.

Быстро раскидав снег в стороны, Маркус прокопал во дворе какую-никакую дорожку. Вернулся в хижину за ведром и принес воды из ручья. От слова «HELP», которое он так старательно выложил еловых ветками два дня назад, не осталось и следа. Маркус потратил еще полчаса, заново собирая по лесу ветки и выкладывая буквы.

Без особой надежды он решил заодно проверить и силки и в единственной уцелевшей проволочной ловушке действительно обнаружил молодого зайца. Сразу же подвесил на ветку и освежевал, а потом поспешил в хижину.

Люцифер сидел за столом, обернув полотенце вокруг бедер. Волосы у него были мокрые, а на теле блестели капли воды — и Маркус едва не облизнулся, рассматривая его.

Весело улыбнувшись Маркусу, Люцифер спросил:

— И кто сегодня пал твоей жертвой?

— Заяц, — объяснил Маркус. — Это нам на ужин.

— Ты уверен? — удивился Люцифер. — Маркус, мне приятно видеть, как ты обо мне заботишься. Но мне кажется, что на третий день моего смертного существования я все-таки смогу есть эти отвратительные бобы с тушенкой. По крайней мере я готов дать им еще один шанс. Тем более что вчера ты уничтожил целую банку и до сих пор жив, и это вселяет в меня особую уверенность. А для зайца у нас нет ни портвейна, ни красного вина.

— Приготовлю так, как меня научили примерно две тысячи лет назад. Тогда у меня тоже не было под рукой ни портвейна, ни вина.

В темных глазах Люцифера что-то блеснуло. Теперь он пристально смотрел на Маркуса. Будто вычислял что-то в уме.

— Я служил в Первом Германском легионе и в Третьем Галльском, — сообщил Маркус.

— Значит, в Иудее ты не был.

— Не успел.

— Жалеешь, что не видел Его?

— Жалею, — признался Маркус. — Я узнал обо всем, что случилось в Иерусалиме, когда уже было слишком поздно. Сейчас я понимаю, что это бы ничего не поменяло. Скорее всего, Он вообще не стал бы разговаривать со мной.

Кофе они выпили молча. Маркус поставил на стол пакет сухарей и банку джема. К сухарям Люцифер, конечно, так и не притронулся. Натянул на себя брюки с рубашкой, сел в кровать и набросил одеяло на плечи.

Закончив завтрак, Маркус принялся потрошить и разделывать зайца — он собирался вымочить куски мяса, хотя бы раз пять или шесть сменив воду. А потом на несколько часов поставить мясо тушиться в печь, добавив жир и пряности, которые были в шкафчике.

— Я уверен, что Он бы выслушал тебя, — вдруг заметил Люцифер.

Маркус вскинул на него взгляд.

— Но я сомневаюсь, что даже Он смог бы снять проклятие. Впрочем…

— Ну, у тебя практически получилось.

— Нет. Понимаешь, я здесь ни при чем, — Люцифер покачал головой. — Мне искренне жаль, что мой Отец придумал для тебя такое наказание и устроил тебе Ад уже на Земле.

— Зато сейчас все в порядке.

— Действительно. И какие у тебя планы на оставшуюся жизнь?

Вздохнув, Маркус пожал плечами.

— Для начала я хочу вернуться в Лос-Анджелес, — сказал он. — А потом…

Ответа он просто не знал.

Поэтому собрал всю посуду, тщательно вымыл и снова ушел расчищать двор от снега. И целый час махал лопатой, будто это могло помочь выкинуть из головы то, что сейчас грызло его изнутри.

Полуденное солнце плавило иней на ветках, и Маркусу приходилось щуриться. Он то прислушивался к журчанию ручья в лесной тишине, то задирал голову в надежде увидеть в молчаливой небесной выси вертолет спасателей.

Вернувшись в хижину, Маркус первым делом собирался заняться подготовкой к ужину. Бросил взгляд на Люцифера: тот лежал в кровати, с головой забравшись под одеяло. На полу стояла кружка с холодным кофе — похоже, Люцифер опять ее там забыл, но пить хотелось неимоверно, и Маркус просто вылил в себя все, что в ней оставалось. Отправил в рот забытый на столе сухарик. Сменил все-таки воду, в которой вымачивалась зайчатина, кое-как сполоснул руки и только тогда спросил:

— С тобой все в порядке?

Ответа не последовало. Придвинув к себе стул, Маркус сел рядом и коснулся плеча Люцифера: похоже, того опять била дрожь. Порывшись в аптечке, Маркус отыскал парацетамол. Налил в кружку кипяченой воды, снова сел рядом с кроватью и принялся тормошить Люцифера — когда тот все-таки разлепил глаза, Маркус приподнял его за плечи и чуть ли не силой заставил проглотить таблетку.

— Очень холодно, — прошептал тот.

Пальцы у него и правда казались ледышками, а лоб горел. Ничего лучшего, чем парацетамол, в аптечке не нашлось. Маркус натянул на ладони Люцифера свои перчатки, надел на его босые ступни чьи-то старые шерстяные носки, которые еще вчера обнаружил в сенях. Укутал в куртку, а потом лег рядом и притянул его к себе. И все гладил его по голове, и все пытался не думать о том, что он будет делать и кого звать на помощь, если Люциферу станет еще хуже.

Маркус бросил взгляд за окно: как назло, небо сейчас было ясным и прозрачным.

— Ты бы не мог просто оставить его в покое? — спросил он вслух.

Конечно, ему никто не ответил.

Прошел час или больше, когда Люцифер перестал дрожать и пришел в себя. Приподнявшись на локтях, с интересом посмотрел на все еще обнимавшего его Маркуса.

Темные глаза вдруг заблестели.

— Тебе не кажется, что на нас слишком много одежды?

— Нет, — отрезал Маркус. — Ты простудился еще в первый день и совсем не выздоровел.

— Давай я расскажу, как ты можешь меня вылечить.

— Ни в коем случае. Тебе сейчас нужно согреться и выспаться. Даже не думай вставать.

— А то что? Привяжешь меня к кровати? Кстати, я не против.

Маркус покачал головой. Он быстро выскользнул из постели, практически скинув с себя Люцифера. Потом поправил на нем одеяло.

— Вижу, что ты тоже не против, — заметил Люцифер. — Скажи, тебя возбуждает мысль о власти надо мной?

— Ты хотя бы иногда думаешь о чем-то, кроме секса? Час назад у тебя был сильнейший озноб и жар, и мне еле удалось заставить тебя проглотить таблетку, — объяснил Маркус. — Я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось.

— Ключевое слово здесь — «заставить». Ну так что?

Маркус закатил глаза.

— Если будешь хорошо себя вести.

— Обещаю, — кивнул Люцифер, сбрасывая с себя одеяло и садясь в кровати. — Неужели мы с тобой заключили еще одну сделку?

— Да. Сейчас же вернись в постель.

Люцифер посмотрел на него с любопытством. Тут же расстегнул несколько пуговиц на рубашке и вытянулся в кровати, закинув руки себе за голову.

Маркус снова укрыл его одеялом — еле сдержался, чтобы не провести рукой по груди или животу — и решительно вернулся к зайчатине.

И целых полчаса старался не оглядываться, не думать о том, что Люцифер — невозможно привлекательный и не ведающий стыда — и вправду ждет его в постели, что он и вправду подчинился, пусть это и было лишь игрой, и что надо только дождаться вечера, приготовить ужин — и можно будет снова обладать этим телом прекраснейшего из ангелов, снова слушать его стоны и смотреть, как он запрокидывает голову и прикрывает глаза, когда кончает.

Внизу живота предательски заныло, и Маркус, бросив в миску с зайчатиной все пряности, которые отыскал, заторопился вон из хижины. Отнес ящик с инструментами в сарай. Дошел до ручья и плеснул ледяной водой себе в лицо. Прошелся по лесу, загребая ногами снег, и только потом решился вернуться.

Весь день Люцифер держал слово: почти не вылезал из постели. Порой и вправду засыпал, то сворачиваясь калачиком, то вытягиваясь под одеялом, а потом вдруг открывал глаза, всякий раз улыбаясь Маркусу. Сам Маркус в это время сосредоточенно готовил ужин. Еще раз промыл мясо, замариновал во всех специях, которые отыскал. Снова затопил печь, дождался, когда плита разогреется, и чуть поджарил кусочки на свином жире. Переложил мясо в чугунный котелок и поставил тушиться. Перемыл всю посуду и понял, что в хижине и вправду стало очень жарко и что ему самому хочется если не вздремнуть, то точно перевести дух.

Люцифер будто прочел его мысли. Приподнялся на локтях, позволяя Маркусу сесть в изголовье кровати, а после положил голову ему на колени.

За окном давно потемнело, а Маркус все сидел на кровати, почти не шелохнувшись, и все гладил Люцифера по голове. Он уже не понимал, сколько прошло времени, и кто он такой — проклятый Богом первый убийца или обычный человек, и что теперь будет с отмеренной ему смертной жизнью, и впервые ничего не боялся, и впервые ощутил, как холод, сковывающий его все прошедшие тысячелетия, вдруг отступил навсегда.

Люцифер вдруг заерзал у него на коленях, открыв глаза и решив сменить позу. 

Склонившись на ним, Маркус коснулся губами его щеки и осторожно подсунул руку под его плечи, чтобы встать.

— Извини, — сказал Маркус. — Пойду посмотрю, что получилось из того несчастного зайца.

Не было здесь ни дорогого фарфора, ни даже дешевых тарелок из «Волмарта». Маркус поставил на стол котелок, алюминиевые миски и кружки с отбитыми краями. Сварил кофе в кастрюльке. Снял крышку с котелка, и ароматный запах разом наполнил всю хижину.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Прекрасно, — Люцифер немедленно сел в кровати. — Не могу дождаться, когда ты поразишь меня своими кулинарными талантами.

Мясо и впрямь вышло нежным и сочным — пусть про себя Маркус и признал, что ему просто повезло. Но по крайней мере уговаривать Люцифера не пришлось, и тот съел все, что было в его миске.

— Очень вкусно, — произнес Люцифер, салютуя Маркусу вилкой. — И дело не в том, что я не ел три дня. Мне правда нравится.

— Надеюсь, что так.

Люцифер склонил голову набок.

— Дьявол никогда не врет.

Маркус улыбнулся и долил себе еще кофе из кастрюльки.

— И чего сейчас желает дьявол?

— Десерта, — ответил Люцифер. — Любой приличный ужин должен заканчиваться десертом.

Он облизнул губы, чуть запрокинув голову, и по телу Маркуса прошла дрожь.

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Дай мне только убрать здесь все.

— Помочь?

— Лучше не надо, — Маркус вдруг представил, как раздетый донага Люцифер обнимает его за талию, пока он отчаянно пытается собрать и вымыть посуду, и покачал головой. — Я быстро. Вот это да, — взгляд его вдруг упал на телефон, — оказывается, уже полночь.

Люцифер улыбнулся.

— И что с того? По-моему, у нас с тобой есть все время мира.


	9. Chapter 9

Рождественская ночь выдалась тихой и звездной. Правда, спать они улеглись лишь под самое утро, когда небо уже озарилось розоватым сиянием, а на каменных полотнах гор сверкнуло золото.

Маркус не знал, сколько он проспал, когда из забытья его вырвал какой-то шум — будто что-то тяжелое упало со стола и покатилось по дощатому полу. Наверное, то была кружка, которую Люцифер постоянно где-то забывал. Он прислушался, уловил дыхание Люцифера — тот снова спал, положив голову Маркусу на грудь.

Открывать глаза не хотелось. Хотелось коснуться волос Люцифера губами, вдыхая его запах. Хотелось еще раз уснуть, не разнимая объятий, и видеть с ним одни и те же сны. Хотелось вспоминать, каким Люцифер был в эту ночь, как блестели его глаза и как его тело вздрагивало от каждого прикосновения Маркуса.

Люцифер чуть пошевелился, и Маркус решил поплотнее укрыть его одеялом.

И не смог: что-то мешало.

Тогда он все-таки продрал глаза.

У Маркуса тут же захватило дух: солнечные лучи плясали на сверкающих ангельских крыльях, и каждое белоснежное перышко сияло и искрилось, словно тысяча алмазов.

— Люцифер, — позвал его Маркус. — Люцифер…

Тот заерзал, прижимаясь щекой — и щетиной — к плечу Маркуса, и крылья его шевельнулись вместе с ним. Завороженный, Маркус вытянул руку — и тут же отдернул.

В следующий миг Люцифер приподнялся на локтях и, сонно улыбаясь Маркусу, проговорил:

— Доброе утро.

— Можно их потрогать? — спросил Маркус.

Люцифер посмотрел на него с любопытством. А потом все понял. И опять улыбнулся.

Маркус снова вытянул руку. Осторожно коснулся белого оперения и почувствовал, как кончики его пальцев погружаются в мягкое облако и как по ним идет электрический ток.

Но не сгорел, не рухнул в Ад.

— Ты уже видел мои крылья раньше, — напомнил Люцифер.

Маркус молча кивнул. А что говорить, все равно не знал. Конечно, он помнил день, когда Люцифер в очередной раз решил, что сможет перехитрить Бога, и вытащил Авеля из Ада, и эти прекрасные белоснежные крылья он и вправду тогда видел,пусть и на очень короткий миг. Но сейчас Маркусу казалось, будто это было в какой-то другой жизни или вообще не с ним.

Все еще улыбаясь, Люцифер попытался соскользнуть с Маркуса, и правое крыло тотчас задело шкафчик, сбрасывая всю посуду на пол.

— Здесь немного тесновато, — заметил Люцифер извиняющимся тоном.

Все-таки поднявшись, он встал перед Маркусом в полный рост — ослепительно красивый и даже сейчас такой немыслимо близкий.

Маркус обошел Люцифера со всех сторон, не в силах оторвать от него взгляд. Остановился точно за спиной Люцифера, и снова запустил пальцы в мягкую сияющую белизну, и приник губами, желая расцеловать каждое перышко.

— Маркус, — позвал его Люцифер. — Я не знаю, что произошло. То есть догадываюсь, и мне это не нравится. Но есть и хорошие новости. Я могу вернуть нас в Лос-Анджелес прямо сейчас.

— Да?

— Да. Только я наверно все-таки оденусь.

Маркус улыбнулся.

Он уже забыл и про Лос-Анджелес, и про весь мир, оставшийся где-то за стенами маленькой хижины. Да и нужен ли был ему этот мир теперь, он и сам не знал.

— Если ты можешь вернуть нас в Лос-Анджелес, — начал Маркус, обнимая Люцифера за талию и все еще целуя белоснежные крылья, — значит, есть и другие варианты?

— Конечно. Хоть Нью-Йорк, хоть Сиэтл.

В сердце кольнуло: теперь Маркусу хотелось поверить, что стоит ему попросить Люцифера — и они окажутся где угодно. В Нью-Йорке или в Лондоне. Или пусть даже в Аду. Главное — вместе.

Просто, наверно, не сейчас. Просто для этого еще не пришло время. И поэтому Люциферу обязательно надо вернуться в Лос-Анджелес. К Хлое и к Трикси. Проведать свой клуб и поболтать с Мэйз. Увидеть старшего брата, потерявшего силы и застрявшего на Земле. Зайти к Линде Мартин, в конце концов.

А раз так, то ему, Каину, снова нужно мыслить, как лейтенант Маркус Пирс.

— Нам лучше оказаться в какой-нибудь деревушке поблизости от этих гор. Потому что нас уже ищут, значит, нам придется что-то объяснять полиции и спасателям.

Люцифер вздохнул.

— Только объяснять буду я, — добавил Маркус. — Тебе все равно никто не поверит.

— Так и знал, что ты это скажешь.

В воздухе повисла пауза. Маркус все так же обнимал Люцифера, все еще любовался сверкающими алмазами на его крыльях. И никак не мог поверить в то, что все закончилось.

Люцифер вдруг перехватил его руки у себя на талии.

— Скажи, Маркус, у тебя когда-нибудь был секс с ангелом?


	10. Chapter 10

Часы показывали десять, и в участке оставались только дежурные.

Маркус рассортировал все документы, с которыми работал, и аккуратно убрал в папки. Выключил компьютер. Прислушался к тишине за дверью своего офиса.

И Хлоя, и Дэниэл, и Элла, и даже Шарлотта — все уже отправились домой. К своим семьям, детям или друзьям.

Маркус поднялся из-за стола, накинул куртку и, забрав мотоциклетный шлем, вышел в коридор. Попрощался с дежурными и скоро оказался на парковке, почти совсем пустой.

И некстати вспомнил, как неделю назад они с Люцифером расстались в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса. Объяснения с поисковой группой и полицией штата Колорадо заняли полдня, а потом Люцифер смог наконец дозвониться до Хлои, тысячу раз извиниться за то, что пропустил рождественский ужин, и пообещать прийти в гости на выходных. Хлоя, разумеется, пригласила и Маркуса тоже. Он тогда поблагодарил ее и уже знал, что не придет. А потом был аэропорт Денвера, и какой-то бутик, где Люцифер немедленно обзавелся новым костюмом и туфлями, и бар, где они наконец выпили двойную порцию виски со льдом, и самолет в Лос-Анджелес, где ни один из них не сомкнул глаз и ни один из них ничего не произнес.

И полупустая парковка в конце.

— Увидимся завтра в участке, лейтенант? — сказал ему на прощание Люцифер.

— Да, — кивнул Маркус. — В участке.

Сперва Люцифер помедлил. Будто надеялся услышать от него что-то совсем другое. А потом просто улыбнулся, пожелал хорошего вечера и поспешил к своему черному Корвету, и теперь, вспоминая это, Маркус все жалел, что не остановил его тогда. Не признался, что за всю свою немыслимо долгую жизнь счастлив был только день или два. Когда лежал в неудобной кровати в затерянной в горах тесной хижине и обнимал дьявола, согревая его своим телом. Когда целовал Люцифера, слушая, как за стенами свирепствует буран. Когда он, Каин, первый убийца, проклятый Богом, любил падшего ангела, такого же проклятого.

Тогда он и подумал, что отдал бы все на свете, и всего себя без остатка, и даже никчемную свою душу отдал бы, не задумываясь, если бы только смог вернуться в ту хижину снова.

Через полчаса Маркус уже завел мотоцикл в небольшой гараж. В доме, где он жил уже полгода, было как всегда пусто.

Не включая свет, Маркус пересек гостиную, открыл бар и плеснул себе скотча. Сел на диван. Включил телевизор и сразу же выключил.

Одно он знал точно: никакой разницы нет.

С Печатью или без, он все равно оставался проклятым.

Маркус прикрыл глаза. Составил в уме список дел, которыми займется завтра в участке. Посмотрел на часы: стрелка подбиралась к одиннадцати, а вставать надо было рано.

Шагнув в спальню и даже не раздеваясь, он просто лег на кровать. Надеялся забыться — всю неделю это ему неплохо удавалось. Но сегодня сон просто не шел, и Маркус долго лежал, уставившись в потолок.

И думал, что ему пора уезжать из Лос-Анджелеса. В конце концов, он так делал всю жизнь — все эти сменявшие друг друга тысячелетия — когда в очередной раз не пытался себя убить. Он бежал от своего проклятия, пока хватало духу, потом останавливался, оглядывался, примерял на себя новую роль, становился кем-то другим, находил себе новых друзей и врагов, привыкал к новой эпохе или стране — и снова срывался на бег, и снова пытался все забыть.

Наконец Маркус принял решение: завтра он обратится к прежнему шефу и попросит о переводе в другой штат.

В какую-нибудь Монтану или, не дай Бог — он тут ни при чем, сказал бы Люцифер — в Колорадо.

«Завтра, — подумал Маркус. — Это будет завтра».

Он поворочался на кровати и рывком поднялся. Вышел из дома, на ходу застегивая шлем.

Проходя мимо охранника «Lux», помахал полицейским удостоверением. Конечно, в клубе и сегодня шла шумная вечеринка — дьявол не терял времени на Земле.

Правда, самого Люцифера он так нигде и не нашел.

И тогда, пересилив себя, все-таки шагнул в лифт, ведущий в пентхаус.

Люцифер сидел за пианино. В полном молчании, будто только что закончил играть одну балладу и не мог выбрать следующую. На крышке пианино стоял стакан с чем-то крепким.

Увидев Маркуса, Люцифер тотчас поднялся на ноги. Стакан захватил с собой. Скользнул любопытным взглядом по Маркусу.

— Добрый вечер, лейтенант.

И больше не проронил ни слова, пока Маркус сам не произнес:

— Печать вернулась.

Теперь Люцифер вздохнул:

— И ты пришел, чтобы я снова попробовал тебя убить?

— Нет, — ответил Маркус. Слова не шли на ум. Он вообще будто разучился говорить и лишь разглядывал Люцифера, пытаясь запечатлеть в памяти все, что сейчас видел. Чтобы было чем мучить себя всю оставшуюся вечность. — Я хотел спросить, можно ли расторгнуть сделку с дьяволом.

Люцифер склонил голову набок. А глаза его вдруг заблестели.

— Смотря на каких условиях, — заметил он.

Маркус лишь пожал плечами. Сейчас он был готов ко всему. В конце концов, он пришел, чтобы отдать дьяволу душу. А может, и отдал ее уже в тот миг, когда пожелал снова быть с ним, навечно уже возвращая себе Печать.

«В Рай таких, как я, не пускают», — вспомнилось Маркусу.

Не был готов он лишь к тому, что Люцифер вдруг улыбнется. И что он сам, не сумев сдержаться, улыбнется Люциферу в ответ.

— Знаешь, дьяволу надо подумать, — сказал Люцифер. — И выпить. Ты ведь останешься?


End file.
